This invention relates to a system and product for storing and shipping items that feature one or more light bulb sockets, such as strings of Christmas lights or other decorative lighting. It is particularly well adapted to help eliminate: (1) damage to light bulbs that may be caused during the shipment or storage of such items; and (2) the potential dangers created by stringing or otherwise using items that have empty light sockets.
Countless products feature one or more light sockets and bulbs, particularly for holiday decorations. For example, holiday decorations that are sold with pre-installed light strings, such as those used as Christmas and seasonal decorations, feature numerous light sockets with bulbs arranged throughout the decoration. Such xe2x80x9cpre-wiredxe2x80x9d items can be set up with minimal effort, making them particularly appealing to consumers who may have little time to decorate for holidays. Indeed, it is now very popular for Christmas trees and similar holiday decorative items to be ordered and shipped with strings of lights already installed (see FIG. 6a).
One problem encountered with such products is that pre-installed or pre-strung light bulbs often break if the bulbs are shipped or stored within the light sockets on the item. Such breakage wastes bulbs and creates safety hazards from the shards of broken glass. In addition, broken bulbs have to be replaced, a potentially hazardous and time-consuming task.
To prevent such breakage, it is often desirable to ship and store light bulbs in a separate protective container. When the productxe2x80x94for example, a pre-strung Christmas tree or other decorationxe2x80x94is subsequently set up for use, the bulbs are removed from their separate protective container and installed in their respective sockets on the pre-wired light string. When the product is to be shipped or stored again, the bulbs are removed from their sockets and once again placed in their protective container.
However, this approach has several drawbacks. For example, shipping or storing a light string or other decorative holiday ornament with empty sockets may expose consumers to the risk of accidental electric shock or electrocution. Even if adequately warned, some people will nonetheless still plug in the light string before installing all of the light bulbs, thereby creating the possibility that someone could be electrocuted by coming into contact with an exposed and electrically charged socket. This danger is especially acute in products where the light sockets are wired in parallel rather than in series, so that the full current (120 volts or more) of electricity will flow to each socket regardless of whether one or more bulbs in the string are burned out or missing.
Also, certain holiday decorations that include light sockets, such as artificial Christmas trees, wreaths and garlands, are made with metal components (such as wire branches). If these types of decorations are shipped or stored with empty sockets, there is a danger that when the decoration is plugged in, the metal component could come into contact with an exposed and electrically charged socket in the decoration and cause an electrical shock. This is particularly true of artificial trees, garlands or wreaths that are packed tightly in shipping cartons so that their branches or other components may bend or shift during handling or storage, and thereby come into contact with an empty light socket.
Another drawback is that bulbs often come in a variety of shapes and colors and are meant to be placed in specific sockets to achieve the best decorative effect. If bulbs are shipped or stored separately and not pre-installed in their correct sockets, it is often time consuming or difficult for consumers to determine which particular bulb should be installed in a particular socket.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device and system that will reduce the risk of electrocution when lights strings and other products having one or more light sockets are shipped and stored without light bulbs installed in the sockets. There is also a need for a device to guide consumers as to which light bulb should be installed in a particular socket to achieve the best, or desired, ornamental appearance.
The present invention meets these and other needs by providing an inventive socket device that can fit securely in or over an empty light socket when the socket is being shipped or stored. The inventive socket device is made from a non-conductive material and will therefore eliminate the risk of accidental shock to anyone handling an empty socket in which the inventive device has been installed. Thus, when combined with a protective light bulb container, the inventive socket device provides an improved system for shipping and storing light strings and other products having one or more light sockets.
In a preferred embodiment, the inventive socket devices are color coded or otherwise provided with indicia to facilitate installation of the light bulbs in a particular pre-determined design or configuration, matching the colored light bulbs to designated sockets so as to create a desired pattern. For example, a plurality of different-colored socket devices can be preinstalled in a string of lights in a desired configuration so as to let a consumer know which colored bulb should go in which socket: a red socket device would indicate a socket in which a red bulb should be installed, a blue socket device would indicate a socket in which a blue bulb should be installed, etc. In this system, a pre-designed desired decorative or ornamental effect can be achieved by a consumer with relatively minimal time and effort.
As an added advantage, the inventive socket device can also be used as a decorating accessory. For example, if, for decorative effect, a consumer does not wish to use a light bulb in every socket in a light string, socket devices can be used to fill the unused sockets so that less than the full amount of light bulbs can be used without creating any risk of electrical shock while maintaining the desired ornamental effect without unsightly empty sockets.